DESCRIPTION: The overall goal of this new Knowledge Transfer Unit (KTU) is to better inform the medical community, patients, and their families about schizophrenia. There are 4 aims of the KTU. First is to improve the recognition of prodromal and early signs of schizophrenia and stress the importance of early intervention. Second is to improve knowledge and utilization of best treatments for schizophrenia. Third is to improve knowledge about the size effects of anti-schizophrenia medications. Finally, the KTU aims to increase the knowledge concerning poor treatment response and the role of clozapine in the method of "academic detailing" seems to be a worthy intellectual centerpiece for this unit. The leaders of the KTU are both junior, and there are examples of issues that seem internalized.